The Cabin Mate
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: What happens when the first daughter of Poseidon is found? Please REVIEW! All rights reserved.
1. Chapter 1

As we briskly walked down the alley ways I kept thinking, _Why us? Who are these things that keep chasing things? _I was scared, but I couldn't dare let Liam know. Liam's my brother and my only living relative. As we started to run down the cold alley ways I longed for the warm beds that we had in the orphanage. I looked over at Liam wondering if he was a cold as I was. I was only wearing a t-shirt and some jean shorts, but he was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a dark hoodie over it. As we walked he seemed to radiate darkness. Our matching red hair, however, ruined the image.

Suddenly, I heard a loud snarl from behind us. _They're multiplying, _I thought. I looked at Liam out of the corner of my eye. "What do we do?" He whispered. I looked around. Sometimes I loved being the eldest. Being the boss and all that; however right know, when you don't know what to do, it's really hard. Sometimes it felt like Liam was the older one even though he was a year younger.

"When we turn that corner, start running," I decided. He nodded and when we reached the corner we bolted. As we ran I knew they were right on our heels. As we ran I was only mildly aware of where we were going. Before I knew it we were on the high school campus. As we sprinted past the main building I knew if we cut across the football field we would be home free.

We were half way across the field when they caught us. Some had flown up to the lights and spotlighted us. One grabbed Liam and held him hard. I kicked the monster in the gut and grabbed Liam. I covered him with my body but one of them grabbed me. It slashed me across the face leaving long lines of red. Another punched me hard in the same spot. My blood curdling scream filled the bleachers. I looked over and found Liam lying on the ground. One of them went over to him and held him by his ankle and then clamped its claw into Liam's leg. Liam body tensed and then fell limp. Suddenly one of them picked me up, threw me high and let me fall with a splat. I felt my consciousness slipping away. _I'm gonna die, _I thought. Suddenly, I heard a flapping from above. I didn't have the strength to look up so I didn't know what it was. I didn't even know if Liam was okay. I heard someone yell from above. Suddenly, I felt cold hands grab me. They flung me over something large and with a thick coat. I ran it threw my hands. Not like dog fur but not like hair. Something tugged from the back of my mind. A memory. The memory of stables. It was horse hair! Suddenly, I heard something that sounded suspiciously like swords or knifes clashing. Coming from the same area I heard a boy shout, "Go! Start heading to New York. I'll catch up." There was a sense of urgency in his voice which made me nervous.

"But Percy!" A girl's voice came from behind me.

"Just go!" The boy called. The girl sighed but got the horse moving. I didn't know how we would ride from Chicago to New York all on a horse. Suddenly, I felt the ground escape from under me. I opened my eyes just a little and found myself probably a hundred feet above the ground. I felt my consciousness finally leaving and with that I was knocked out for good.

I woke to find myself in a soft bed facing a wooded wall. My head felt like I'd been out for weeks. I turned over and found myself facing Liam, who was in another bed. I shot up but soon realized I did it to fast. My head felt dizzy and I felt nauseas. Suddenly, a warm hand pushed me back down so I was on my back. When I looked to see who it was I found myself staring into the eyes of an old man. He wore a tweed jacket and grayish beard. His eyes were timeless and do deep I felt as if he were staring into my soul. "Calm down child," he said smiling, "I need to introduce myself. My name is Chiron."

I nodded looking around. "Where are we?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said. "Can you walk?" I slowly got up, my head spinning. He helped me and then when I finally was able to stand I realized he was in a wheel chair. As we walked and well rolled outside I couldn't help but gasp.

Standing before us was probably a hundred acre valley. I could see buildings made with columns and painted in white like old Greek buildings. There was a whole rectangle of little cabins near a forest in the back and a huge hill to the right of the house I was at.

Suddenly, Chiron wheeled past me. "If you'll excuse me for a second," he said and grabbed a conch shell which lay on the banister of the porch that wrapped all the way around the house. He blew it making a long, deep, hollow sound echo through the whole valley.

Suddenly, from the side of the house two teens appeared. There was a girl and a boy who looked around sixteen or seventeen. The boy had thick black hair and wore an orange t-shirt, which read Camp Half-Blood on it, and jeans. The girl had long golden hair and a thick tan. She wore the same shirt as the boy but a pair of Capri's instead. She had gray eyes which almost scared me, until they turned sympathetic and ran toward me.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" Chiron smiled but pulled the girl off of me.

"She's fine but she needs rest."

The girl nodded and seated herself on the railing of the porch. "Has she been claimed?"

"And also what's her name?" The boy asked leaning beside the girl.

Chiron smiled at his curiosity and answered, "Coda here hasn't been claimed. Speaking of names, Coda this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

I nodded smiling but I was still confused. "Okay, what is going on?" I cried.

"You mean you don't know!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Know what?" I asked annoyed.

"Okay," Percy said, "You know the Greek gods like Zeus, Poseidon, and Aphrodite?" I nodded. I'd heard about them a little at school. "Well they're real."

I let that sink in. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. _Okay,_ I thought,_ I just got kidnapped by a bunch of mentally crazy people._ They where still staring at me. "Okay," I said, "Thanks. I think I'll just go get my little brother and we'll just be on our way."

Chiron shook his head. "No child. We're not crazy."

Percy nodded then said, "And what I meant is that there are also monsters."

I gasped. "That explains it!" I cried. "My brother and I have been chased by these weird things all our lives."

Annabeth nodded, "That's what happens to a lot of half- bloods."

"What are half- bloods?" I asked.

"Simply someone who has a parent who is a Greek god and who's other parent is a mortal."

I nodded understanding. "How long have I been out anyway?"

"Three days," Percy said. "Your brother will probably be out for one more day. He got some poison on his leg but we treated it."

Suddenly, another conch horn sounded. "Time for dinner," Annabeth said. And with that they all started walking, hand in hand, toward a huge amphitheater on the other side of the clearing. I wondered how Chiron would make it but suddenly when I turned back to him I found myself facing a horse with Chiron's upper body on it.

He laughed at my face. "I get that reaction a lot. I am a centaur dear girl." I continued to stare as he trotted away to the amphitheater but soon ran after him. When we reached it I found 15 to 20 tables scattered along the floor and probably 100 to 200 kids sitting at them. They were mostly seated equally except for one. It had one plate of food at it and only Percy sat at it. I was confused but Chiron told me they were seated by their godly parent and Percy, being the son of Poseidon, didn't have any siblings. He also informed me I would be sitting at the Hermes table until I was determined.

So I got my food and sat at the edge of the table. I didn't like being part of everybody.

Suddenly, everyone started walking over to the fire. I did too, and found them honoring their parents. I pushed in some of my barbeque and whispered, _Please tell me who you are?_ I walked back to the table and started eating my brisket.

I looked up for one second and realized everyone was staring at me. Someone gasped. I stood up staring down at myself but then realized they were staring at my head. I looked up and saw and shimmering trident hovering above me. I didn't know what to do until someone hissed, "She's the daughter of Poseidon!"


	2. The message

I couldn't believe it. Everyone stared at me I felt like I was a monkey in the zoo. I looked down embarrassed.

Suddenly I remembered something. I whipped around to stare at Percy. At first he wasn't looking. Just as I turned around, however, he turned around as well. When he saw me his mouth dropped open. His breath quickened and his eyes lingered as if he was deep in thought. Then a ton of people turned to stare at him, as if to see his reaction. His confusion and surprised expression vanished. His eyes turned into daggers and he glared at me, quickly turned around and hunched his shoulders in anger. A lump filled in my throat. _What does it matter?_ I thought fighting away tears,_ I just met him and if he doesn't like me what does it matter?_

I glanced around looking for help when my eyes landed on Chiron. He placed his napkin down calmly and galloped over to where I sitting. On the way there he grabbed Annabeth's waiting hand and swung her onto his back. After I climbed onto him he trotted toward where Percy was. _Oh great,_ I thought. When he reached him he didn't even turn around. "Percy?" Chiron said.

"What?" He said acid dripping from his words.

"Get on my back." Chiron said firmly. Percy rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. However he did jump onto Chiron's back. As he did however his arm hit mine too hard to have been an accident.

Chiron then galloped into a run and ran straight to the big house I had woken up in. I heard Percy call it "The Big House." When we reached it I found Liam who was sitting up in bed. However he wasn't staring at us. He was staring at a glowing trident hovering above him. Percy gasped and I heard Annabeth mutter, "Oh my gods!" Liam just stared at her with his cold dark eyes.

"Why were they so close together?" Percy asked Chiron his eyes full of surprise.

"I have a theory," Chiron replied, "How old are you?"

I looked down embarrassed. "We think I'm going to turn 13 in 2 weeks," I mumbled looking down.

"Why do you think you're turning 13?" Annabeth asked.

"Why do you care?" Liam suddenly said. I saw Annabeth looked at him real tough and I knew that if he didn't keep his mouth shut he'd be turned into sushi and not even the good sushi, the bad kind.

I sighed and said, "We're orphans and the headmistress thinks that I'm almost 13. She thinks Liam is 12."

"Which I'm not," Liam protested, "I'm older then Coda and I can handle whatever keeps chasing us." I smiled at his denial over being the younger one. I then realizing he didn't know the whole "gods" thing.

Chiron must've too because he said, "Percy, Annabeth why don't you take Coda to her cabin while I talk to Liam."

Annabeth nodded but Percy said, "But…Chiron… really?"

"Yes," Chiron said. "Liam will stay here for the night. Go." Percy groaned but walked out of the house Annabeth and I in tow.

Soon Annabeth caught up with him. They were whispering to each other but, growing up on the streets mostly, I had a unique sense of hearing and I heard every word. "Why are you being such a jerk?" Annabeth hissed.

Percy rolled his eyes but whispered back, "I'm not being a jerk!"

"Yah and I am Aphrodite," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Well, you've got the looks…," Percy began but Annabeth stopped him.

"Why do you dislike them?"

Percy sighed. "How would you feel to have a cabin all to yourself for five years and now have to share it with some Goth guy and his sister?"

"Stop calling them names," Annabeth said peeking back at me. "And what about Tyson?" _Who?_ I thought.

"That's different," Percy insisted, "I spent a year keeping him from getting beaten up." Annabeth sighed in frustration. "I just don't like it," Percy hissed. By that time we were in the cabin rectangle. "Can't she just stay in the Hermes cabin for one night?"

Annabeth groaned in frustration and grabbed Percy. "One sec," she said to me and pulled him behind the nearest cabin. And being the street kid that I was I listened in. Peering around the corner I found Annabeth pushing Percy against the wall. I smiled at how backwards this was. Annabeth's face was a mix of frustration, anger and pleading. "Percy please!"

Percy's face was a mix of annoyance, anger and frustration. "Come on, Annabeth. I don't want to complete strangers in my cabin!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "They won't be complete strangers for long. Just get to know them." Percy sighed and rolled his neck in frustration. "Come on Seaweed Brain." She said rolling her fingers over his shoulders. _What?_ I thought hearing the seaweed brain bit. _Must be a nickname._ "Try to be nice. For me." With that she pecked him silently on the cheek. Percy smiled in a weird way but finally gave in.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes. They then started walking, hand in hand, out from behind the cabin. I quickly turned and walked forward trying to look like I hadn't heard everything they just said.

"Good luck you two." Annabeth said skipping away. Percy sighed.

"Okay," he said looking very uncomfortable. "Let's go."

Leading me away I looked at all the cabins. They were so different I couldn't believe it. They were so diverse. There was one covered in golden bouncing moon light everywhere. A few cabins down there was one splattered in crude red paint with an ugly boar's head hanging from the door. There was even one with grass growing from the roof. Finally we reached the one Percy lived in. It was made of rough gray stone embedded with seashells. It had a brass number three on it. "This is my…or our cabin." His voice had admitted a hard edge when he said our. I stepped in. The interior walls glowed. Inside, there were six bunk beds all covered in silk sheets. Every single bed was made except two top bunks. They were both covered in candy wrappers, chip bags, coke cans and, in one, at least ten empty peanut butter jars. On the wall beside the bed which didn't have peanut butter jars hung two objects. First hung a long white horn with dried blood on the tip. Beside it hung a large shield with beautiful intercut drawings etched into the metal.

"Where'd you get that horn?" I asked but when I saw his face I wished I hadn't.

His eye's looked pained and sad. "A fight," He said in a hard voice. I didn't dare ask about the shield. "You can pick a bed for you and one for your brother." Percy said although I knew he'd kill me if I picked the one under his. So I walked to the back of the cabin and took the bottom bunk of the bed farthest back. I threw my bag (which I had grabbed at the Big House) up onto the top bunk to claim it for Liam. I knew he would want the superiority of being above me and I hated heights anyway.

That reminded me. Looking over I found Percy sitting on the bottom bunk of his bed. "Hey," I said catching his attention, "How did you save us anyway."

"By Pegasus of course." He said this like it was the most normal thing in the world. I gasped. "What?" He demanded.

"That's a horse that has wings right? The one's who can…fly?" I said stammering over the word "fly."

"Yah," he said. I gasped and fell back on the bed. "Are you okay?" He said looking concerned.

"Yah, I just hate…heights." I shuddered.

"Oh." He replied looking around. "Well I'll let you settle in." With that he stood up and left. I sighed and layed back down on my bed. I was still pretty shaken about finding out I had flown somewhere.

As I lay on the bed I slowly inhaled the scent of the cabin. As I inhaled I found the scent of the sea rolling in. I loved the salty smell. In the quite I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. A gurgling noise was coming from across the room. How I hadn't noticed it before I have no idea but across the room stood a brilliant little fountain. The water must've been warm because as sun climbed through an open window it made rainbows dance against the steam coming out of it. It was pretty. The rocks in the center however were different. They were cut and looked like they had been put together roughly. I didn't know the meaning of it but it was pretty soothing. So soothing in fact that before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up to find the cabin in complete silence. When I had fallen asleep I had heard the other campers at the campfire. Now I realized they all must've been in bed. I then realized I was still fully dressed. I looked across the cabin I found laying on a spare bed a clean pair of sweatpants and a clean white t-shirt. I crawled to the end of my bed and looked up. I found Percy breathing slowly on his bed fast asleep. Tip-toeing across the room I grabbed my new clothes and slipped them on. I couldn't even remember the last time I had had new clothes. I looked at my watch and found it was just after midnight. I pulled my covers over my head and felt sleep slowly overtake me.

However just when I was on the verge of sleep I heard a small beeping coming from Percy's bed. Pulling the blanket down so just my eyes showed I saw Percy swiftly jump from his bunk onto the floor. Excepting he would look my way I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I guess he believed me because he didn't check on me again. Then he walked over to the fountain, which, even in the moon light, was admitting a small rainbow, and dipped his hand into the water and pulled out a gold coin. Then in a hushed whisper he hissed into the mist, "Oh Iris except my offering." He then threw the drachma into the mist and to my surprise it didn't fall out the other side. It disappeared straight into the mist. "Sally Jackson, New York city," Percy whispered again.

Suddenly the mist changed into a picture. A tan woman sat at a table with a man. The woman's brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. It had a few gray streaks in it but I wouldn't describe her as old, more like an antique; old but beautiful. She wore a blue bath robe tied tight around her slim figure. The man's hair was a salt and pepper color and was cut neatly against the back of his neck. He too wore a bath robe but instead of blue, he's was green. They both sat around a table strewn with papers and folders. A laptop was running beside the woman's arm as she shook with laughter. The man laughed as well, reading over a paper. Suddenly, the woman looked right at us and her face melted into a loving smile.

"Oh, Percy," she said staring at him. I guess this weird mist- video feed worked was two way.

"Hey mom, hey Paul," Percy said a smile in his voice.

"So, Percy, how was your quest?" The man named Paul asked.

Percy moved so I could see his face slightly. His eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

His mom sat up straighter. "Percy, what's wrong? Is Annabeth okay? Grover?"

Percy rolled his eyes in amused annoyance. "No mom, every things fine. Let me catch you up to speed. So we got this call about some half-bloods in Chicago and Annabeth and I went to go check it out. What we found, however, what looked like half of Tartarus was chasing after these two half-bloods, a boy and a girl, most likely siblings. Anyway, we swooped in just in time to save them. So we brought them back and were eating dinner when…when…"

"What? Percy just spit it out!" His mom cried.

"I have a step sister and brother."

Their faces were a mixture of astonishment and confusion. "What?" Paul said.

"They were claimed." Percy cried.

His mom looked amazed. "Well, what are they gonna do?" She asked.

Percy shrugged. "Just stay here I guess." I could tell he was thinking.

"Okay," His mom said, "Just be nice and hospitable. They are family, you know."

Percy rolled his eyes but smiled. "I will. Bye mom, bye Paul."

He was about to wave his hand through the mist when suddenly the picture changed. We were in a forest with a ton of different creatures milling about. Some I had seen chasing us a few days ago. However some I'd never seen in my life. In the center I saw a huge tent with guards surrounding it. The picture zoomed into the tent to where a huge sarcophagus sat. Standing by it was a boy with dark hair and an eye patch. He was probably about eighteen or nineteen. Percy swore under his breath when he saw him. I could only make out one word. _Ethan._ I had no idea what he meant but suddenly Ethan began talking. "Perfect, absolutely perfect. I will raise Kronos up and rule the world. Now since that fool Poseidon has claimed his new children we will use them as bait to fulfill our plan. Perfect, like I said it is perfect."

Suddenly the picture faded out and disappeared. I could see Percy was shocked. He stood still for approximately one half seconds and then sprinted out the door yelling, "Chiron!" I sat up in bed trying to figure this out. Someone was after me and Liam. And I don't think they'd leave us alive.


	3. We meet Arithmetic

I was still sitting up in bed when Percy came running into our cabin. "Oh," he said, "I didn't realize you were up. I guess I should tell you what happened."

"I heard," I told him about my eavesdropping.

Nodding, he quietly murmured, "Follow me." So I sprinted after him to the Big House.

When we reached it I found Chiron standing on the porch with Annabeth sitting on the porch, her head resting in her hands in exhaustion.

"This better be good," she said in a tired annoyed voice. "I was this close to getting my building awarded as the eighth wonder of the world in my dream." I saw Percy roll his eyes but he told Annabeth the problem. "Okay that's important." She admitted. I saw a hint of a smile in Chiron's face.

"So what are we gonna do?" He said.

Percy shrugged; but not before Annabeth hit him in the arm. "Duh, we're gonna attack Ethan, kill him and chop him into pieces for a tossed salad."

Percy gave her a look. "You know, you're kind of scary sometimes."

She smiled. "Boo."

He laughed and they were about to kiss but Chiron cleared his throat and they broke away.

Suddenly I heard a muffled "ouch" coming from the doorway. "Liam," I cried as he came limping outside.

"What?" He said as he fell against the doorway.

"Why are you out of bed? Your leg isn't healed yet!" I scolded.

He rolled his eyes and tried to stand but fell against the door again. "What's going on?" He asked.

I looked at Chiron who told Liam what happened. I held out my hands just in case he fell forward in shock. However he didn't. "Well, what are we waiting here for? Let's go beat those losers into a pulp."

I smiled but caught him as he almost fell sideways. "Liam, look at you. You're in no condition to go beating people into pulps."

He rolled his eye but, as if to prove my point, he fell against the door frame again. "Liam," Chiron said, "I have no doubt about your pulp skills, but your sister is right. And, it could be a trap."

Annabeth nodded. "Exactly, if you go fight it will be that much easier for them to get you in battle."

I understood. "So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Simple," Percy said, "Annabeth and I will go finish them off while you stay here."

Liam glared at him but I held his shoulders. "Calm down." He sighed but relaxed.

"Okay," Chiron said, "Why don't you and Annabeth get ready and Liam can go rest." Liam was about to protest but I picked him up and carried him back into bed. I dropped him onto the bed, ignoring his grimace of pain.

"Listen Liam," I hissed into his ear, "You listen to these people. They're trying to keep us safe and, one of them is family."

Liam growled. "But he hates us. That doesn't count."

"Just do what they say, and please promise me you won't injure yourself anymore than you already have." He promised, hugged me and left me to find something to do.

Annabeth and Percy left that afternoon and I spent the rest of the day finding out what I was good at. I tried foot racing but I was horrible. I then tried rock climbing but I'd rather not recall this, the hair on my arms still hasn't grown back. Anyway, the last thing I tried was sword fighting.

When I reached the arena, after making sure Liam was still in bed (he was, much to his disappointment), there was a young girl working in the arena. She was stabbing a dummy with all her might and was really good. She wore full battle armor so I couldn't make out any of her features. Finally she chopped off the head of the dummy and went over to the side to get some water. That's when I came out from hiding behind a row of helmets. "Hello," I said.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi. What's your name?" I smiled at her manners.

"Coda," I said cheerfully. "What's yours?"

"Arithmetic," she said. She pronounced it like Air- rith- meh- tick. I like her name; unique like mine.

"You're really good," I told her. She smiled and pulled off her helmet. She had red hair tied up in a ponytail that fell all the way down her back. She had olive like skin with beautiful green eyes. She wore a plain white shirt and jean Capri's with a small flower embroidery in the corner. She held her sword across her lap.

It was about three feet long and glowed. The hilt was wrapped in an auburn leather, spelled out on the side was a word. I tried to make it out but with my dyslexia the cursive was murder.

"What's that say?" I asked.

"Φωτιά," she said. "That's my swords name, Fire. Don't you have a sword of your own?" I shook my head. "New comer huh?" She asked. I nodded.

Without another word she led me out of the arena and into the armory. After about half an hour of sword testing, she finally found the right one; a three inch gleaming silver sword with a black hilt. She asked me what I wanted to call it and I told her. Without hesitation she drew it into the hilt.

"Λιακάδα," She said impressed.

"Sunshine," I said smiling. Suddenly a thought hit me. "Who's your godly parent?" I asked.

Her face turned hard. "I don't know, I've never been claimed. I have to go." She left and I didn't follow.

Finally the conch horn blew for dinner. I ran over to the amphitheater, gave my offering to Poseidon and went to go sit alone at my table. I barely heard what was going on around me. I was tired and lonely. When the conch horn blew for us to go to our cabins I was almost grateful. I tromped back to my cabin.

I slept restlessly, tossing and turning. The next few days weren't much better. No progress came from Percy and Annabeth but I did hang out with Arithmetic almost every day. I got slowly better at sword skills until we were almost an even match. The other good part of the next few days was that Liam's leg grew slowly better.

Finally I found him lying on his bed one night when I came back from dinner. He lay on the bunk right over mine. "I knew you would save me the top bunk," he said sitting up.

"Liam," I said running over to him. "How are you? Is your leg okay? Are you here for good?" He smiled and told me he was fine but he still had to limp.

"Are you afraid to spend the night alone?" He asked laughing. I hit him but pulled him back in a hug.

"So we'll stay here until the evil Ethan guy is salad?" I asked him. He was about to nod but at that exact second we heard a clip-clopping coming from the porch.

"Well, no." It was Chiron. "That's what I wanted to tell you. We've been talking with Percy and Annabeth every day threw Iris message but today I couldn't find them. They're gone."

I sat down hard in shock. "They're gone? How?"

"We don't know. They could be dead for all we know," Chiron said in a dead voice.

"Great optimism, chief." Liam said slightly annoyed. I almost laughed but I couldn't. I had to hold back tears. My step-brother and his girlfriend could be dead…all because of me and my brother!


	4. the dreams

It took it while for this to sink in but when it finally did Chiron told us the only way to save them was to go on a quest ourselves to save them.

Liam was all for it but I, being the eldest, decided to think about. "Why are you so parental?" He almost screamed at me once we got in our cabin that night.

"I don't want anything to happen to us, mostly you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you're just terrified for yourself. Why cant you just let me go? Ill be fine."

I shiver ran down my spine at this thought. "No, no, no, no, no! I forbid it! I don't want you ever to go on this quest alone." He shrank back at my outburst. I huffed in frustration. "Just let me think on it."

With that I fell onto my bed and pulled the covers over my head however I didn't fall asleep for a long time.

When I did, however, I had a dream. I was watching two figures sitting in a small jail cell. They were cramped close together and both of their legs were chained about two feet from the wall.

With a shock I realized the figures were Annabeth and Percy. "Percy," Annabeth almost whispered.

"I know, I know," he said. "You're scared. I am to."

She sighed and shivered. Percy scooted himself closer to her to warm her up. Suddenly footsteps sounded from down the hall and a college age boy arrived out of the shadows.

"Hello, Percy, Annabeth," he said smiling. He wore Greek armor minus the helmet. No his head remained bare except for his black hair and eye patch.

Percy hissed at him. "Ethan," he said sneering.

"It didn't take long for us to capture you. I did except this. You camp kids are so easy to capture." Ethan said pacing in front of the cell.

"Why do you want to capture two young innocent half-bloods? They didn't even do anything to you?" Annabeth asked amazed.

Ethan just rolled his eyes and laughed at them. "They aren't innocent. They're as powerful as your special little boyfriend over there. They're the key to getting my lord Kronos awake again. They are important. And now that you've been kidnapped they'll be full of remorse and guilt that they'll come to save you and my plan will be complete. You two think on that. Oh, I remember what I was supposed to come down here for. Here."

With that he threw them a piece of bread. Luckily Annabeth was able to grab it and she cut it in half. As they slowly chewed the small piece of bread the image zoomed out. Finally I found where they were. They were inside an abandoned old school right outside of Washington D.C. That's where we can go and save them.

I shot up in bed and hit my head against the top of my bed. "Hey," I heard Liam mumble at the noise.

"Get up," I demanded, "I know where we have to go. Come on."

Grabbing my shoes I slammed them on my feet and sprinted out the door Liam hot on my tail. We reached the Big House to find Chiron standing on the porch. I didn't stop to wonder why he was awake but I told him about my dream. He nodded and when I was finished he sighed. "Well, I think we all know what we need to do."

I nodded. Liam looked confused. "So are we gonna do it? Are we gonna go?" He demanded.

I didn't know how to answer. "You can go think it over a little longer," Chiron suggested.

I thanked him and retreated to the sword arena. Like before I found Arithmetic fighting an invisible foe. I watched amazed at her sword movements. They were so crisp and precise it was almost impossible to know exactly what she would do until she did it. When she was sure her foe had fallen she went over to the side bench and removed her helmet. "Hey Coda," she said when she saw me, "Why so down?" I knew my face couldnt hide my mood so I didnt try to hide it. So I told her everything. As I did I dont think she even blinked, she just stared at me with such intension I was almost glad when I ended my story.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked her.

"Why ask me? Ive never had a stepbrother before?" She sounded bitter but I ignored it. "I think you should go find them. Prove yourself." I stared at her.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Oh please Coda. We all know he hates you. If you save him, hell be in your debt, especially if you save Annabeth. I tell yah, if he was given the choice to let Annabeth go and it meant he'd die he'd greatly consider it."

"Okay, okay," I cried. "Ill go only if you go with me."

She stared at me. "What! I haven't even been claimed!"

"I don't care. You're my friend and I want you to go." She bit her lip, thinking.

Finally she smiled and hugged me. "Of course I will." I hugged her back. Suddenly we felt a new set of hands rap around us.

"I really hope this means were going," Liam said, "If it doesn't, I'll be really mad." We all laughed and hugged each other tighter.

The next day Liam, Arithmetic and I piled into the camp van and let Argus drive us to the Northern border of the Virginia, a few miles away from our destination. On the way there we tried to come up with a plan.

We decided that since Arithmetic was the best swordsmen she would cause a distraction while Liam and I snuck down to the dungeons to save them. We realized we'd be in the suburbs of Alexandria so we couldn't call a cab so we decided to take a bus.

Once we had boarded it I realized we would have at least an hour till we reached our stop so I decided to get some sleep. Curling up against the window I prayed I wouldn't have any more dreams. Of course I was wrong.

I found myself in a huge cavern. A door stood on one side of the room and another door at the other. A throne sat on one side of the room, the sarcophagus was right in front of it.

In the throne sat Ethan who was sneering down at two huddled figures who were kneeling on the floor both of their hands tied behind their backs. It took me less than a second to recognize Percy and Annabeth.

"Those siblings of yours sure are taking a while, Percy." Ethan said smiling at him.

"Half siblings," Percy sneered back, "And if that's all you're waiting for you should just let Annabeth go, she serves no purpose here."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Yah right. I'll just let her go and let her bring back reinforcements and shut me down." Percy growled at him.

Annabeth turned her face back to Ethan. "Ethan," she said, "Why are you doing this? If it went so bad with Luke why are you trying?" Ethan's face turned hard.

"Like I would give up my body for this purpose; no Annabeth Chase, I would never do anything so idiotic and stupid." I could see Annabeth flinch a little at him calling Luke an idiot. "No, Ill be his servant like last time, only I will lead, not be led. Ill probably just use Percy for it." Annabeth gasped and shifted closer to Percy who looked like he was trying to hold back fear.

Suddenly I saw something. Annabeth had gotten her arms back by Percy's and started to unknot his ropes as he did the same to her. When their arms were free, however, they didn't move them. They wanted Ethan to think they were still tied up.

"Ethan please. Don't do this."

Ethan sighed. "Like I'd ever listen to you, no I'd rather run my own business." As he said this he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

As he did Percy yelled,"Separate." Right on cue he and Annabeth sprinted to the separate doors. They almost made it but Ethan was too fast. He snapped his fingers and two fighters in armor ran out and grabbed both of them.

They held them and brought them closer to Ethan, who was smiling. "If you want to be separated so badly maybe I should help out. Dolt go put Percy back in the dungeon, Keith keep Ms. Chase here, I think we should show her some of our punishments." Percy's eyes widened in fear. "Percy it'll be fine." Annabeth told him.

However he still fought against Dolts hold on him. I blacked out for a second but when I could see again I found Percy sitting in his cell alone, crying.


End file.
